disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kath Soucie
Katherine Ellen "Kath" Soucie is an American voice actress who is best known for her numerous voice roles, including Betty, Phil, and Lil DeVille in ; Janine Melnitz in Seasons 3-7 of ; Fifi La Fume in ; Miriam Pataki in ; Ingrid "Minx" Kruger in ; Maddie Fenton in ; Linka from ; Ray Ray Lee in ; Dexter's Mom in ; Sally Acorn in the cartoon version of ; Jetta Handover in ; and Lola Bunny in . She even voiced two of the Scarlet Crusade's most fearsome women, Sally Whitemane and Brigitte Abbendis, in, respectively, World of Warcraft ''and ''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. For Disney, she is the current voice of Kanga in the ''Winnie the Pooh'' franchise. She also voiced Tish Katsufrakis in The Weekenders; Agent K in The Replacements; Daisy Duck and Nelly the Dragon in Quack Pack; Morgana Macawber in Darkwing Duck; Cadpig, Rolly, and Rebecca in 101 Dalmatians: The Series; Tinselina in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars; The Bimbettes in Beauty and the Beast; and provided the singing voice of Christopher Robin in Piglet's Big Movie. Disney Roles Tish2.jpg|'Tish Katsufrakis' (The Weekenders) Winnie-the-Pooh-Kanga-and-Roo-Wallpaper-disney-6616231-800-600.jpg|'Kanga' (2000–2010) Pigletsbigmovie 299.jpg|'Christopher Robin' (Piglet's Big Movie; singing) BImbettes 6.jpg|'The Bimbettes' (Beauty and the Beast) Attina.jpg|'Attina' (1992) Rolly4.jpg|'Rolly' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) CadpigPushPower.jpg|'Cadpig' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Rebecca.jpg|'Rebecca' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-501.jpg|'Wendy Darling' (Return to Never Land) AgentK.jpg|'Agent K' (The Replacements) Cinderellaprincess.jpg|'Cinderella' (1990-2001) August233.gif|'Perdita' (since 2001) 2b8a49735bf7bb38a9ba49e59edd39f0.jpg|'Daisy Duck' (Quack Pack) Nellie the dragon.jpg|'Nelly the Dragon' (Quack Pack) Morgana.jpeg|'Morgana Macawber' (Darkwing Duck) Sally KHII.png|'Sally' (Kingdom Hearts II; The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge) Shock KH.png|'Shock' (since 2002) Clipperdy.gif|'Anita Dearly' (1997-1998) The Enchantress.jpg|'The Enchantress' (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) Andromeda.jpg|'Andromeda' (''Hercules'' TV series) Lucretia decoy02.jpg|'Lucretia DeCoy' (The Mighty Ducks) Imagechet.jpg|'Chet' (The Santa Clause 2) Handy manny micro char dusty2.png|'Dusty' (Handy Manny) Noimage.png|'The Voicemail' (Imagination Movers) char 61481.jpg|'Tinselina' (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) Char 12271.jpg|'Winifred' (Jungle Cubs) Leah.jpg|'Leah' (Jungle Cubs) Flo Gator.jpg|'Flo' (''The Little Mermaid'' TV series) Lara.jpg|'Lara' (Timon & Pumbaa) Princess Marie2.jpg|'Princess Marie' (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Debbie132.jpg|'Debbie' (Goof Troop) Aladdin - The Ethereal in Profile.jpg|'The Ethereal' (''Aladdin'' TV series) Clonewarsmonmothma.png|'Mon Mothma' (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Maketh-Tua-2.png|'Maketh Tua' (Star Wars Rebels) Danielle.jpg|'Danielle' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-299.jpg|'Collette' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Queen-Avery.png|'Queen Avery' (Sofia the First) Maggie Reed (Gargoyles).jpg|'Maggie Reed' (Gargoyles) Weird sis.png|'The Weird Sisters' (Gargoyles) Zelda.png|'Zelda' (The Fox and the Hound 2) Zootopia-Japanese-Trailer-Screencaps-disneys-zootopia-39204730-1280-720.jpg|'Young Nick Wilde' (Zootopia) Co-Eds.jpg|'Co-Ed' (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Mistress_Serena.png|'Mistress Serena' (The Replacements) Heidi_Klutzberry.png|'Heidi Klutzberry' (The Replacements) Female_Aliens.png|'Female aliens' (The Replacements) Gallery kathsoucie-returntoneverland-1.jpg|Kath Soucie at premiere of Return to Never Land in February 2002. External links * * Kath Soucie at Google+ page. Category:Voice actresses Category:Actresses Category:American actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Females Category:People Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Little Mermaid Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Cinderella Category:Aladdin Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:The Lion King Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Pocahontas Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:DuckTales Category:Handy Manny Category:Imagination Movers Category:Goldie & Bear Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Zootopia Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:The Replacements Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Goof Troop Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Tarzan Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Quack Pack Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Darkwing Duck Category:The Santa Clause Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:The Weekenders Category:Teacher's Pet Category:House of Mouse Category:Kim Possible Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Fish Hooks Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Sofia the First Category:Disney Revival Category:Disney Renaissance Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh Category:PB&J Otter Category:People from Ohio Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Lucasfilm Category:The Disney Afternoon